The Fight
by Thecrazymanhatesyou
Summary: An extremely famous UFC and WWE fighter is sick of all the crime in Los Santos, and decides to do something about it. What he doesn't know is that he might be a criminal himself! This takes place after the main events of GTA V, so spoilers ahead!
1. First Impressions

The Fight

By: Thecrazymanhatesyou(Or the Crazyharuka)

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me with the reviews ok? Ok, lets get started.

Fighting, something Drake always looks forward to. Perhaps its the adrenaline, or the satisfaction of hitting your opponent. Either way, Drake loved every second of it. From a young age, Drake got into fighting by watching Bruce Lee and the WWE. Determined to become a fighter, he would go to the gym everyday and work his ass off. Today, he is a world class athlete, being able to deadlift 905 pounds. Being in the WWE, UFC, and MMA, life wasn't easy. He might've gotten injured in a WWE fight, and had to be in a UFC fight the next day. Drake might have not always won, but he was resilient and never backed out of a fight, no matter how bad his injury was. One day while taking a walk through Los Santos, he noticed police sirens. It got louder and louder as he walked on. Curious, he glanced as the road, only to see a Truffade Adder being chased by a dozen police cars, with a helicopter circling above. "Fucks going on there?" Drake said to himself.

Drake quickly ran back to his Grotti Stinger GT and chased after the Adder. He noticed a young african-american man driving the car, with a middle-aged caucasian in the passenger seat, shooting a uzi at the cops.

"Hey man, I think this nigga in the Stinger next to us is chasing us dog." Franklin said to Michael. Micheal, too busy shooting at the cops didn't notice it.

"Fuck, kid, can you lose him?" Michael shouted. *_click*_ Michael's uzi had run out of ammo. "Bullshit!" Michael screamed.

"Don't worry dog, I'll lose this motherfucker and the cops." Franklin confidently said. Franklin quickly took a sharp right, then drove into a dark alley. The adder was so quick that the cops had lost him, however Drake's Stinger GT would not lose that easily.

"Nnrg, when I get these assholes, I'm gonna beat their ass. Getting tired with all the crime in this shithole of a city." Drake grumbled.

"Frank, that asshole is still on us. Can you not lose this guy?" Michael asked.

"I can't lose him dog, his Stinger GT is about as fast as this car, and this motherfucker knows how to drive. Think we should slow down and talk to the asshole? He doesn't seem to be with cops." Franklin suggested.

"Fuck, that might be our only choice, or we'll be chased around the entire god damn state." Michael replied angrily.

Drake noticed they came to a stop, and got out of his car to beat the Franklin and Michael up, however both Frank and Michael noticed Drake's angry face and knew he was gonna fight them.

"Hey man, isn't that motherfucker Drake from WWE?" Franklin questioned.

"Isn't he in the UFC and MMA too? The fuck is he doing here?" Michael got into a fighting position knowing they can't outrun Drake.

Drake quickly observed both men. Franklin got into a offensive stance while Michael got into a defensive stance. Franklin was in shape and buffed up, while Micheal was overweight. "You two motherfuckers are gonna get a beat down, I'm sick of all this bullshit crime happening throughout the city."

"Fuck this fool just say?" Franklin asked confused. Before Michael could reply, Drake had already delivered a right hook to Michael's face, dropping him. Franklin swung with his left hand, ducking under it, Drake kicked Franklin's gut, cracking them.

"Oh thats how it is motherfucker huh? Lets go bitch." Franklin shouted angrily, fired up, Franklin tackled Drake, knocking him into the ground. Franklin let out a furry of punches.

This is what Drake lived for, fighting and being pumped. Fueled by adrenaline, Drake kicked Franklin off and delievered a dropkick on Franklin, knocking him down. However, Franklin would not let Drake ruin his and Micheal's job on the Maze Bank. Franklin got back up and hit Drake with a Haymaker, knocking him down. Drake quickly sprung back up, but before either one could make a move, the cops were behind Franklin.

"Give it up assho-" The cop couldn't finish his sentence because he had been run over by a Canis Bodhi. The driver got out, and to Franklin's surprise, it was Trevor!

"Fucks taking so long? We were supposed to meet at Lesters an hour ago!" Trevor angrily spat at Franklin.

"Not my fucking fault this nigga been beating on us!" Franklin argued. Trevor looked beside the Adder and saw Micheal's unconscious body, with a bruise and a black eye on his face. Trevor then took a second look at Franklin and saw several bruises and a broken nose.

Trevor burst out in laughter. "You're being beat by this guy?" Trevor laughed. Drake, not standing for that, ran and speared Trevor down to the ground,

"Whos laughing now?" Drake angrily mocked Trevor, but as Drake taunted Trevor, Franklin got Drake into a chokehold. Drake couldn't get out of it, being tired out by the spear, and passed out.

"Aw shit, fuck, what happened?" Michael asked as he got up.

"You almost fucked up this whole job by fighting this stoolie!" Trevor angrily responded. All three of them heard police sirens and all got in Trevor's truck.

"Oh, heres a little parting gift for you Drake. Sleep well you fuck!" Franklin shouted as he threw a grenade at the Adder. The Adder blew up. The explosion woke up Drake from the chokehold, but when he got up he noticed NOOSE officers around him, pointing carbine rifles at Drake.

"Drake Johnson, you're under arrest for being an associate in a robbery." One NOOSE officer said as he put on handcuffs on Drake.

"The fuck? I WAS HELPING YOU FUCKERS!" Drake shouted in response to the arrest.

"Save it for the big house idiot." A NOOSE officer said.  
_

That's the end for chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you guys can't tell, I'm a really huge fan of GTA V and wrestling and boxing, just martial arts in general, so there may be a few terms people might not be familiar with, so I'll give their definition here.

Hook- A punch  
Haymaker- A extremely powerful punch  
Spear- Charges at opponent, forcing them to land back-first.

I hope you guys enjoyed this story so far! I might have trouble coming up with characters so if you want a character in here, a custom one or another UFC, MMA, WWE fighter in here, just let me know!


	2. Irony

Drake Johnson, the jury as decided you are not guilty as there is no hard evidence that you were an associate in the crime. I see no further reason to continue this trial. The defendant, Drake Johnson, is not guilty. Court is adjourned!

"Jesus fucking christ...Thanks Phoenix for getting me out of a tight situation. I can always count on you." Drake praised.

"Oh, you're being too kind, this is my job. Well, if you need anything else, give me a call. See ya Drake! Try not to get into more trouble." Phoenix replied as he's leaving. Drake walked out of the court and into the city of Los Santos.

"I'm gonna find those fuckers. One of them mentioned a guy named Lester. I'm gonna try and track him dow-" Drake was cut off by his phone. He grabbed his Samsung Galaxy S3 from his pocket and looked at who was calling him. It was Joel Miller, Drake's manager. "Joel! What's up?" Drake greeted.

"Whats up? Are you joking? You're on the news everywhere for being arrested! The fuck are you doing, chasing after criminals with GUNS!?" Joel angrily shouted.

"This city has been crime free for a few months, everyone was enjoying it, kids were starting to come out instead of staying inside, and then those three motherfuckers ruin everything by robbing the Maze Bank! I won't stand for that!" Drake replied.

"I'm sorry, you may be a great performer and a nice guy, but I can't manage a guy who will get involved with criminals! I got called by Vince McMahon, the owner of the WWE, and Dana White, the owner of UFC. They want me to fire you from both of their rosters, and what happened earlier today, I will. Sorry Drake, the games over." Joel hung up.

"Joel, JOEL!? FUCK!" Drake screamed. Drake called for a taxi and headed for the impound to recover his Stinger GT. After paying a fee, he drove away from the police station. Drake realized he needed money, he hadn't been saving up his money, so all he had was $700, barley any money. Drake pondered how he would pay for his bills, his taxes. After going to various stores and restaurants, he realized that his only skills was fighting, driving, and shooting. Hell, not even Burger Shot wanted to hire Drake.

A month passed since then, and Drake was broke. After paying his taxes and bills, Drake literally had $0 in his bank account. Fed up, he decided to turn to a life of crime, the one thing he hated. If he didn't, he would become homeless and die of dehydration and starvation. Drake remembered Lester, a guy one of the robbers mentioned that day. He searched through the phone directory and looked for a Lester.

"Lets see, Lester...Lester...Lester...Ah! Found him!" Drake dialed his phone number.

"Who is this?" Lester asked.

"Its...uh...Drake Johnson." Drake reluctantly said.

Lester burst out in laughter. "You're that idiot that tried to mess with Trevor, Franklin, and Micheal, then got arrested and fired from the UFC and WWE right?" Lester continued to laugh for another minute.

"Yeah...uh...listen, could we meet up? I need some work." Drake asked.

"Sure, I guess, come by my house." Lester hung up. Drake got into his car and drove to Lester's house. Upon arriving, he saw the three men that did the robbery on the Maze Bank. For a moment there was silence, with Drake staring all three of them down. The silence was broken by Lester, who came out of his home and spoke to all four men.

"Alright, Michael, Franklin, Trevor, you guys remember him. Drake Johnson, renowned UFC and WWE fighter, aka the guy who tried to stop you after robbing the Maze Bank." Lester chuckled. No one responded. "Alright then, I see you four are ladies and won't put aside your differences for millions of dollars. Whatever, Micheal, drive us to Pacific Standard Public Bank off Alta Street and Vinewood Boulevard."

The four men got in the car and drove off. No one spoke for a few minutes. Trevor was the first to break the silence. "So, stoolie, how come you aren't in the ring or the octagon fighting?"

"I got fired." Drake mumbled.

"Oh yeah! Thats right! You got fired for fucking with us! If you were so intent on stopping us from robbing the bank, why are you on your way to help us rob a bank?" Trevor mocked.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm desperate and I need money." Drake replied, annoyed.

"Ever heard of male strip clubs?" Trevor teased.

"Fuck you." Drake responded.

"Alright you two, knock it off. Now, Drake, I think we started on the wrong foot. Lets pretend that whole incident never happened, okay?" Michael asked, Drake didn't respond at first, but after a few moments, he agreed.

"Good, well Drake, these are the people we'll be working with. I'm Michael De Santa, this is Franklin Clinton, Lester Crest, and Trevor Phillips. We're all informed on this job except you, so this is how its going to work out. You know how to shoot a gun?" Drake nodded.

"Alright, we'll be going in the bank. Franklin will handle the security guard on our left, Trevor will handle it on the right. Lester will be running the operation from the car. I'll go in the vault and plant the C4, Drake, I want you to provide crowd control. Keep the people down, make sure they don't call the police, text anyone, or use their phones at all." Michael explained.

"Also, don't fuck it up! We've been planning this thing for a while, so if you fuck up, I'll eat your sweet meats!" Trevor joked. They arrived at the Pacific Standard Public Bank. Trevor kicked the door open and shot the security guard on the right, while Franklin took care of the one on the left.

"THIS IS A ROBBERY! STAY DOWN AND YOU WON'T GET HURT!" Drake shouted. Drake pointed his .357 revolver at the counter. "ALL FIVE OF YOU, OUT OF THE COUNTER NOW! YOU DO ANYTHING FUNNY, I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT, YOU HEAR!?"

"Wow, M, this kid knows what hes doing!" Trevor astonished.

Well, thats it for this chapter. The next one will be an actual gunfight and action, so get ready!


	3. Friends Reunited

Trevor, Franklin, and Drake were all pointing their guns at the crowd, while Michael was planting the C4 on the vault. Micheal came in the bank's lobby. "Hey, T, the charge is set, dial it up." Michael told Trevor.

"Alrighty then!" Trevor pulled out his phone and dialed the contact. A huge explosion erupted in the bank after Trevor dialed the contact. Micheal, Trevor, and Drake went to the vault to grab money, while Franklin stayed behind, looking after the crowd. In the bank were huge stacks of money, all Ben Franklins.

"Oh oh oh, theres a lot of money here for everyone to enjoy! You better not turn again you snake!" Trevor joked. Michael chuckled. They all counted the money, in each bag, there was $10,000,000, $40,000,000 in total. Lester, waiting in the car across the street from the bank, dialed Michael.

"Micheal, theres a whole butt load of cops, without the suit from the Paleto Bay Job, you won't be able to take the cops head on." Lester said, trying to think of a plan to get the four men out of the bank.

"Fuck! How the fuck are we going to get out!? Theres got to be at least 80 NOOSE officers and cops out there!" Michael angrily shouted. Just after he said that, one of the doors opened, however it was Trevor who opened it. To the three men's surprise, Trevor had brought along a minigun!

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THIS MOTHERFUCKER?" Franklin asked Trevor. Trevor laughed and started opening fire at the cops. The three men took this as an opportunity and ran to the car and got in.

"Where in the hell did Trevor get a minigun? AND WHERE DID HE CONCEAL IT!?" Lester shouted at Michael.

"Fuck am I supposed to know? It's Trevor, anything can happen when your with that motherfucker."

After Trevor massacred all of the cops, he quickly threw away the minigun and got in the car.

"What's up homies?" Trevor jokingly said to the group.

"Whats up? Holy shit dude, you brought a minigun! How'd you know there'd be this kind of heat?" Franklin asked.

"A good man prepares for the worst, and after the Union Depository Job, I knew there'd be a hell lot more heat!" Trevor replied.

"Oh shit, you guys were the ones who did the Union Depository Job?"

"Yeah, we all spent our money a little way to quick. I bought a golf course and several cars, including the Z-Type, JB700, and others. Trevor hasn't spent his money yet, I don't know what the hell hes doing with his money." Micheal replied to Drake.

"Hey, its called planning for the fucking future alright? Unlike you, I don't spend my money on Golf Courses and cars I won't ever drive because I'm to fucking scared that I'm going to crash the car" Trevor mocked.

"Hey, fuck you man." Michael said.

"Man can y'all shut the fuck up? I'm trying to lose the fucking cops here, and I'd appreciate it if you guys would help me shoot at the cops."

"Oh, right, sorry kid." Micheal grabbed his carbine rifle and started shooting at the cops, while Trevor threw sticky bombs. Drake was shooting his .357 revolver at the cops. Within a few minutes, all the cops thinned out and Franklin drove back to his house to celebrate. As Franklin opened the door, he noticed Dave Norton.

"Davey! Long time no see! Whats it been, five months?" Michael said, greeting the FIB agent.

"I don't give a fuck how long its been, you are so fucked! WHY'D YOU ROB ANOTHER BANK AFTER THE MAZE BANK!? Do you know how hard I've been working my ass off to cover your asses after the Union Depository job? I can't cover your asses now, I'll lose my god damn job!" Dave shouted. "And who the fuck is this? Drake Johnson, WWE and UFC fighter? You hired a fired professional boxer and wrestler into your crew. Someone you have never met before, and someone you had trouble with during the Maze Bank robbery. I thought you were smarter than that Micheal!"

"Calm down, he proved his worth. Plus he's desperate, and he seems like a good kid." Michael argued. Drake was not happy, the robbers he was with are involved with the FIB. Drake thought that the FIB agent was corrupt and was helping the criminals. Yes, that must be it. Dave walked out of Franklin's house and pointed at Micheal. "You do any more robberies, I'm not going to be on your side anymore. This is the last time. I won't lose my job over some fat robber. You got lucky this time." Dave slammed the door after him.

"Wow, someone's on their period." Trevor joked. After Dave left, the four men celebrated like there was no tomorrow, They chugged down whiskey, wine, smoked pot and meth.

"Oh...I don't feel so..." Michael had passed out. After that, Trevor passed out, and so did Drake and Frank. They had overdosed on meth and weed.


End file.
